goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Psynergy Rod
A Psynergy Rod is a Staff-class Artifact weapon found throughout the Golden Sun series. Basic Description by Game In all its appearances, a Psynergy Rod increases the wielder's attack by 64. It can be bought for 3800 coins, and can be sold for 2850. In Golden Sun, the Psynergy Rod is sold at Altin, and can be equipped by Ivan and Mia. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, it is sold at Naribwe, and can be equipped by Jenna and Sheba. The Psynergy Rod's sole Unleash effect is Psy Leech, which is effectively a standard physical attack that adds 22 damage points and then modifies the resulting damage based on the user's Mercury power and the target's Mercury resistance. It may also add 10% of the damage done to the user's own PP meter. Psy Leech visually resembles the user attacking the target and a flurry of orange orbs being siphoned from the target to the user. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, the Psynergy Rod is sold at Passaj, but only after the Alchemy Forge has been activated. The town's Weapons Vendors will be closed before that point. As a staff-class weapon, it can be equipped by Karis, Amiti, Rief, and Himi. The Psynergy Rod retains Psy Leech (now known as Psynergy Leech) as its signature Unleash, however, it also gains a secondary Unleash, Critical Strike. Critical Strike is a non-elemental physical attack that multiplies damage by 1.5. Analysis In Golden Sun, this should prove a very substantial attack upgrade to whichever caster Adept you give it to, even if he or she is equipped with the previous staff, the Blessed Ankh - which would mean it would be an even more substantial upgrade if the Adept without the Blessed Ankh is equipped with something even weaker, since the Blessed Ankh can always be handed down to the Adept that is equipped with this. This could easily become a hand-me-down once the next staff is bought, the Frost Wand. In The Lost Age, this will likely amount to a good attack upgrade for either Jenna or Sheba when you are able to buy it in Naribwe, since it is stronger than both the Hypnos' Sword and the Blow Mace. The Frost Wand will be purchasable in Kibombo after having completed the Gabomba Statue dungeon later, and there is a chance that the Staff of Anubis may also be randomly dropped in said dungeon, but despite those, this should prove a valuable purchase nonetheless. In Dark Dawn, the Psynergy Rod, when first available, is a suitable upgrade for any caster-style Adept, but is probably best equipped on Rief, due to the Mercury-based nature of Psy Leech. Amiti and Karis, the other two Adepts that can equip the Rod at this time, can both equip the equally strong Composite Bow, a common bow that is also available at Passaj. Later in the game, Himi will posses a Psynergy Rod as part of her beginning equipment set up, doing about 1 to 4 damage. By that time however, much stronger weapons can be found, and thus the Rod should be replaced as soon as possible. Category:Artifacts Category:Limited items Category:Mercury-based Unleash effects Category:PP-restoring effects Category:Weapons with two Unleashes Category:Weapons with non-elemental Unleashes